


The Next Generation police rookies

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: When four speeders gove Sheriff a good chase and the old police car blows a gaskit, Cruz enlists the help of her new next gen friends.





	The Next Generation police rookies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Author_25’s You Can’t Fight The Law, Son. All credit for this story goes to Author_25.

“Welcome to Radiator Springs! Gateway to Ornament Valley” Cruz said as she and seven other next gens rolled out of a trailer and onto the road into Radiator Springs. Aaron Clocker looked around.

”Hmm, not bad for a small town” He admitted.

”This looks like one of the most peaceful towns that has ever existed, I like it” Harvey Rodcap said and Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan Laney, Michael Rotor and Chris Roamin looked around as well and Cruz started giving the tour.

The tour ended at Flo’s V8 cafe where the racers parked and had a quarter of oil at Flo’s. One of the racers, Chris Roamin drank his oil.

”So Cruz, this is a pretty sweet little town you got here” He said and Cruz smiled, proud that the most stubborn of her friends was impressed. Just then, the racers found that they were surrounded by fans.

”Were you friends with Jackson Storm?”

”Certainly not! I can’t stand cars like him” Aaron said with an eye roll at the mention of Storm.

”Are they going to cause trouble like those four street racers?” A kid car asked her mother.

”No dear, they are good” she reassured her daughter with a stroke over the hood of her child.

”Four street racers? But I thought the Delinquent Road Hazards had settled down?” Danny asked with a frown.

”We did!” A voice said and the crowd turned around to see DJ and Snot Rod there, looking very annoyed.

”These troublemakers have made Boost and Wingo very angry. Boost says that the only ones who are to speed through this town had been us but now that these guys are speeding through town and on the highway, Boost and Wingo have been very mad” Snot Rod said.

”Wait, isn’t Sheriff supposed to be taking care of them?” Ryan asked and DJ nodded.

”The four speeders have made Sheriff blow a gaskit and now, he’s being looked over by Boost and Wingo” Lightning said.

Chris and Chase looked at each other. A blown gaskit wasn’t good. 

“Well, what are we gonna do?” Chris asked and the next gens nodded.

”Well, we have to think of something to stop these guys or they’ll keep causing trouble” Ryan pointed out and by that time, Cruz had an idea.

”Say, you don’t mind if some temporary rookies help out with the police?” Cruz asked, looking at the highway patrol and the leader of the squad shook his hood.

”What do you mean Cruz?” The police car asked and Cruz’s look went to Danny, Chase, Ryan, Chris, Michael, Harvey, an Aaron. 

“Can you guys help out the highway patrol? I have an idea of what we can do” Cruz said and the seven next gens gathered around her to hear the plan.

The next day, the plan was put into action. Danny, Chase, and Ryan were watching for the four speeders and they were going to chase them until the Radiator Springs Welcome Sign and from there, Chris and Michael were to chase them into town where they would be stopped by Harvey and Aaron. Just then, four cars sped by. One was a Mercedes Benz, another was a Mustang, the third one was a Chevy Camaro and the third one was a Ford Mustang.


End file.
